Miles "Tails" Prower vs The Boss vs Vincent Valentine vs Zelda 2007
Results Round One Sunday, September 16th, 2007 Ulti's Analysis This match was hilarious, but not for any relevant reasons. Vincent > Zelda was a stone cold lock, despite the massive ZeldaFEAR. Vincent beat Ganon, who would probably smoke Zelda heads-up. That's really all anyone needed to know going into this, but it didn't stop some people from picking Zelda to get first place anyway. Whatever, the top two characters were locks and it was only a minor matter of degree. The funny thing here was how great -- and wholly useless -- the Tails vs The Boss match for third place was. If this were for second place or a one-on-one match, it would have been a classic. Unfortunately it was for distant third in a match decided after the opening seconds, so to this day no one cares or remembers that any of this ever happened. The basic rundown is The Boss built up a 900 vote lead, choked all of it away during the crazy morning vote Sega always gets, but then miraculously prevented Tails from ever doing anything once he came back. Even the ASV only allowed Tails to stay in a perpetual tie for a few hours, and then The Boss pulled away with the evening vote. If that match were at all relevant it would have been great, unfortunately they were stuck fighting for crumbs and pretending they were happy about it. Stats and Analysis Vincent vs. Zelda was a hot debate one-on-one going into 2007's contest. Zelda had just put up 46% on Samus after beating Aeris without a sweat, while Vincent squeezed by Ganondorf en route to a nice performance on Sonic. Twilight Princess had come out in the last year, too. with the site being so heavily Nintendo, any influx from the Wii and TP and whatever else scared the hell out of everyone and even got its own term -- Zeldafear. Zeldafear was dispelled pretty quickly in this matchup. Zelda took the early lead due to the rabid Nintendo vote early on and how FF7 gets anti-voted to hell at the same time, but pretty soon Vincent took the lead, and before you knew it, the floodgates opened. Vincent took a close, hotly contested match and turned it into an absolute blowout. he even beat Zelda down during the daytime, something that's not easy to do. it's unclear whether the same thing would happen one-on-one, but it's tough to call Zelda stronger than Vincent in any way, shape or form at this point. the real match on this day was Tails vs. The Boss. The Boss took the early lead, collapsed in the daytime as per usual and then, right when the two were tied, started building up a nighttime cushion to hold Tails off. really though, only the truly hardcore cared about the epic battle for third place. this match was over once Vincent started crushing Zelda with 50 vote updates during her best time. Match Trends External Links * Match Updates * Guru Match Predictions * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2007 Contest Matches